The Next Generation of nightmare
by kikkie
Summary: it has been 25 years since that night, now the town in swarming with Wendigos and the only one that can stop it is a Washington, that is right, a Washington. Now Sam son, Connor must find the last Washington before the Wendigos do and they destroy the town. R18 M for lemon, death, blood and gore and tears. Don't like plz do not read.


"Dad!" A young college student shouted as he enters his home in a fuss after arguing with his mother. The boy had dirty blonde with blue eyes and was 6'2. He wore a black long sleeve shirt under a red padded vest jacket with black jeans and grey sneakers. He looked pissed.

"What!?" I shouted at him.

"Mom won't stop lecturing me about the stupid party!" He shouted at me as he made his way to me. My son was named Conner and he was 18 years old in his first year at university, the reason why he home is because of Christmas break.

"Exactly a stupid party which you should not go to!" His mother and my wife, Sam, said.

"Oh my gosh I am 18 years old, I am allowed to go to parties!" Conner shouted at Sam. Sam gives me an angry glance before looking back at Connor to shout.

"Trust me when I say this Conner, The world is not going to end if you don't go to this party, so go to your room! And I swear if I found out you left this house I hunt you down and make you suffer." Sam threaten our son. Conner looks over to me for support but I just looked down to me feet and pretend I didn't see him.

"Fine! You know one day I am going to leave and never come back!" He shouted at us before he stormed out the room. I could hear his footsteps go all the way upstairs to his room where the next thing I heard was his door slamming shut. Sam turns to look at me.

"Thanks, for nothing Mike." She tells me.

"What did you want me say?" I asked her.

"I want you to help me instead of becoming a ghost in the kitchen!" She shouted.

"Sam, he wants to go to a party, what is the harm of it?" I asked. "You and I went to all sorts of parties in the middle of the night." Sam looks dead straight into my eyes before she slowly walks up to me, when she was a couple of feet away from me she opens her mouth to say:

"He wanted to go to the Halloween party in the Washington's mountain cabin." Sam tells me, my eyes widen in shock. I then sighed.

"That place should have remained buried." I tell her.

"Well it didn't, instead it was turned into a fucking museum. Mike I am worried." Sam says.

"About Conner, he's not going there."

"Not about Conner…about the Wendigoes. I am worried that they may get into town." Sam tells me.

"Don't be ridiculous Sam, they would never-Mike… another person went missing yesterday." Sam tells me. "They still haven't found the body, her last were abuts were near the cabin."

"Then we stay away from the cabin like we have been doing these last 25 years okay." I tell her, I never like to see her worry like this.

"Okay…" She mutters before looking at me then gasped. "Oh that reminds me, I got you a present!" She tells me. "Its in the car!"

"Which one?" I asked.

"Yours, of course." She says before she walks upstairs, I smiled before making my way outside. When I opened the front door to our porch. I make my way over to my car and smiled when I saw the driver seat door already open with the car light shining down on a small pink bag that was labeled Victoria secret. The only time Sam did this is if she was feeling naught, for a 44 year old she still had the body of a 20 year old (I am going to guess that Sam was 19 in the game, correct me if I am wrong.) I reach into the car to pull out the bag and to see what was inside…a pink laced thong…nice Sam. I put the thong back into the bag, don't want Connor to see it, I then- "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DAD!" Connor shouted. I dropped the bag and ran into the house as fast as I could but stopped when I saw it…

A Wendigo

I could feel my body stiffening and standing in one place like a statue. The wendigo was claw at my bathroom door, Conner must have been in there. In the corner of my eye I saw Sam slowly come out of the kitchen with my shot gun in her hand and her lighter in the other. The wendigo was too busy clawing at the door to notice Sam, until she gave me my gun. I accidently clicked the handle, making the Wendigo look at us. Sam became a statue as the creature looks around the room to find where the sound was coming from. When it turn its back to us Sam pulls out her lighter then start to flick it, making a light but also attracting the Wendigo. The creature walks over to Sam, making her smile when the creature got close enough she pulls out a can of hair spray and smiles:

"Surprise!" She shouted before spray fire at the creature, causing it to turn and scream violently, at that moment I started to shoot at it till it stopped moving. When the both of us were done, all that was left was Wendigo remains. Same smiles and laughs before looking at me to say:

"Still got it." Sam giggled before she walks over to me and kisses my lips. I drop my gun and kiss her back in a wet passionate kiss.

 _ **Thank you for reading, I do not own any of these characters, please review and tell me if there should be a second chapter or not. Thank you and have a god day.**_


End file.
